


In Which Sherlock Deals with Loss

by miss_sonder



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, honestly will tag better later, kk thx, my first work so judge lightly please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sonder/pseuds/miss_sonder
Summary: The one in which Sherlock finds that Miss Hooper is gone and must face her replacement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedicated to my dear friend Shelby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dedicated+to+my+dear+friend+Shelby).



> There will be romance later on! I promise :) Also not edited.

Sherlock Holmes was always a particular man. Mrs. Holmes called him _eccentric,_ while Mr. Holmes deemed him a recluse. Mycroft, on the other hand, saw him as he was; William Sherlock Scott Holmes. He despised his older brother for seeing through him, but Mycroft always knew everything. There were only a few other people who could see him as he was. 

The younger Holmes went through most of his life with only one person who knew him, and that was his despised (but if Mummy Holmes asked, loved) older brother. Then a warm day in October, 2007 happened. He knew it was October, because of instance that Lestrade placed upon him to keep some organization to his life, but couldn't bother to keep track of such tedious things as dates. 

Her name was Molly Hooper and she was so mousy that he almost deleted her from his Mind Palace. She was keeping herself busy in St. Bart's morgue, and her long hair was pulled back into a simple up-do. He could still remember her perfume, _sea-side cotton._  Sherlock didn't know when he began forming a room for her in his Mind Palace, but sometime during his frequent visits to the morgues he started filing seemingly useless facts away in her room. 

"H-hello." She stuttered out. "I don't think you're supposed to do that." 

Sherlock lifted his head, looked her over once, and continued beating the body with a broomstick. It was for science, at least that's what he told himself. It was actually quite a lovely activity to alleviate boredom and aggression. At first, he didn't understand why she was concerned about why he was here, it wasn't like she worked here. Then he saw past her "boorishness" and saw her lab coat, and the lack of the usual mortician. Then everything made sense. 

"Of course I'm not supposed to, but I am." 

"Well, that's Mr. Mansfield and his funeral is tomorrow. Please don't bruise the face." 

And though her voice was soft and it took him a few moments to process that the comment was a joke, he saw straight past that mousy girl and into her mind. He quite liked what he saw.

In 2010 he met John Watson. Most people assumed that Doctor Watson was the first person Sherlock actually liked outside of his morbid curiosity. Most of them were wrong. John Watson was a complete different chapter in Sherlock Holmes's life. 


	2. In Which Sherlock See's the Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock sees the replacement of the late Molly Hooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited!

The reason of Molly Hooper's death was classified to the general public. Sherlock knew what had happened, blamed himself, but acted like she was not important. He tried to convince himself that she wasn't important. That she was insignificant. That sentiment was a defect. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he was fine, that he couldn't feel, that he was a sociopath, there was still an inkling of hope that Miss Molly Hooper could come back from the dead. 

No, Sherlock. His brother would say. Only you could pull that off, and even that was a slim chance. 

It was the first time the younger Holmes went to the morgue after the incident. He was slightly surprised, even though he knew it would be irrational, that Molly wasn't there. Instead, there stood a girl who was absolutely not like Molly. Where Molly was plain, she was beautiful. Where Molly had chocolate hair, she had blonde. Where Molly was not the average person, she was average. 

"You must be Mr. Holmes." She didn't offer her hand. Above human contact then. 

"Obviously." He finally took her in. 

Depressed. Alone. Cat recently died. Eating disorder, under control at the moment. Natural blonde, rare. Born and raised up north, perhaps Rawtenstall? Mid-twenties. Acts proper. In debt. Boring.

And she took him in. 

Scandal. Intelligent. Sad. Emotional eyes. What is he? Cruel. Beautiful. Interesting.

"Please, don't do anything I cannot cover up. I heard about you, Holmes." 

"Who are you?"

"Hayden Bristol. I am not at your service, so don't get me involved with your life." 

Bristol. Now there was an interesting name. Mycroft talked about that family for sometime now. Scandalous. Tempting. Interesting. He couldn't recall much about the family. Tax evasion perhaps? Downwards fall in high society? He couldn't remember and he hated not knowing. He finally noticed her quivering lip, about to cry then, blonde hair frizzy from stress, expensive manicure chipped, clothes brand name but hand-me-downs, and hidden wedding band. Interesting indeed. 

"I won't get in your way." He muttered. He would.


End file.
